


罪（上）

by yj425778120



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yj425778120/pseuds/yj425778120





	罪（上）

罪

（一）

眼前是一片漆黑。

手、脚全都被绑缚住，军校校服和长裤却是解开的。暴露在空气中的皮肤在春末的夜里本来会因为尚未完全消除的寒意而发冷，然而此时那里一片炙热，从难以启齿的部位传来一阵一阵的麻痒。

他不知道自己身处何处，不知此时何时，亦不知这种折磨会以怎样的方式迎来收场。汗水浸透了他的金发，红绯点染他的双唇和面颊，他痛苦地仰起脖颈，姿态仍优美得像濒死的天鹅。给他下这种狠辣的媚药的人原本是为了捕捉他的丑态，但是到头来却只发现了他从未展现过的要使人窒息的一般的性感。

美神从不吝啬在他身上着墨，却又使这些笔墨落得浑然天成。

几双眼睛一动不动地注视着他的身体，神情由嘲弄变得贪婪。他们本身对男人没有兴趣，所以本来只是想对不知天高地厚的他进行一下羞辱，但是所有人都低估了莱因哈特给人带来的感官刺激。从他落入他们手中的那一刻起，拍完照片马上就走的想法就被完全地搁置了。

同样是在军校的训练下度过，他们被毒辣的太阳晒得黢黑，身上也多多少少留下了一些疤痕，莱因哈特的皮肤却洁白细腻得如同新凝的膏脂，光滑得没有一丝瑕疵。非要说什么缺点的话，就是它实在太完美了，以至于散发出一种不似人有的蛊惑力，引诱着他们把他层层包裹的衣衫打开，去探索这具身体更美妙的部分。

它甚至在反射着月光。他们的目光从莱因哈特的脸往下，扫过冒着汗的挺秀鼻尖、鲜红柔润的唇瓣和端丽的下颌，扫过纤细精致的锁骨，最后停在了他胸前已经挺立起来的粉嫩乳尖上。军校中有的人已经偷偷接触过一些不良刊物和录像产品，但是他们打赌此前所见的那些被称之为顶级的尤物身上都没有如此诱人犯罪的风景。

或许此时不做点什么才真正是一种罪过。

他们的身下早已胀硬得发疼，可直接进入莱因哈特的风险太大，万一被检验出来是谁留下的痕迹，不说动用皇帝宠妃的势力，来自莱因哈特个人的报复就足够让他们头痛万分。

残存的最后一点理智让他们不敢太过放肆，但就算不进入莱因哈特的下面，还是有很多种办法让莱因哈特做出令他们感到快乐的事情。

而且看他那个样子——那逐渐被情欲染红发颤的躯体，那受不了的一张一合喘息着的嘴唇，明显也在等着有人来狠狠地蹂躏他不是吗？

“我忍不住了——操他妈的，”一个棕发的高个子学生不耐地叫骂道，“缪杰尔这小婊子天生就长着一副欠人干的脸。”

他受不了地从自己胯下掏出那根不堪的玩意儿，形状猥鄙的前端正对着莱因哈特的唇，粗硬的柱身胀得黑紫。他的动作使其他三人也彻底无法忍耐，莱因哈特身上仅剩的衣物被胡乱地剥去，几双手顺着他的腿一寸一寸地往下摸，军装长裤就挂在他雪白的足踝上。这时这群人倒嫌当初用绳索把这双腿捆得太紧，以至于无法第一时间把它拉开成一个放荡而令人愉悦的角度。

这是一群来自地狱的恶魔。

他们看着被摁在地上的气得发抖却一声不吭的莱因哈特，发出得逞的笑声:“缪杰尔，怎么不说话了？平时不是挺能说的吗？”

变声器掩盖了他们的真实声线，使得这声音听起来冰冷而阴鸷。他们知道以莱因哈特的自尊，此时绝不可能轻易开口，因为想要发声的时候最先传出来的必定是令他羞愤欲死的呻吟。于是他们变本加厉，握住莱因哈特秀美的分身，以极淫邪的手法套弄着却不让他发泄，再拉扯着莱因哈特的乳头，对那两个可怜的小点进行深深浅浅的戳刺，感受丝绢一般的皮肤颤抖着摩擦着的他们的手掌……那鲜红的唇瓣尤其诱人，然而毕竟没有人敢把自己的命根子塞进莱因哈特的嘴里，所以只是把莱因哈特的头固定住，用那根东西贴着他的脸为自己飞快地手淫。

“看啊，小婊子前面的东西流水了……这种地方都没有长毛，果然就是为了让男人来操的吧？”

“……”

“快说啊，我还等着我们的天才学生用他伶俐的小嘴发表慷慨激昂的陈词呢……”

“何必这么犟呢？叫一声又不是难事，明明下面已经痒到不行了吧，缪杰尔？”

“算了吧，小婊子已经饥渴得骂都骂不出来了……”

……

无论如何羞辱，莱因哈特都不曾溢出一丝的声响。被布条蒙住的那双眼睛早已被折磨得涣散了。此时的莱因哈特简直安静麻木得像个提线偶人，仿佛那些身体和心理的痛苦都已飞离远去，而他的灵魂已经留在了一个让他感到永远安宁的地方。

那地方到底有什么呢？

莱因哈特的无动于衷让施虐者们感到不满，这媚药有多烈他们很清楚，但是看莱因哈特还能继续忍耐，便觉得这药下得还不够狠不够足。于是棕发高个儿转过头去问正在玩弄着莱因哈特乳头的另一人：“药还有吗？对待我们的天才，果然要好好招待才行。”

那人把装着剩余的药液递给了他。他强制性地捏住莱因哈特的下颌，试图把药灌进他的嘴里，而莱因哈特被呛住了，咳嗽着剧烈地抗拒他，挣扎的力度大到三个人都险些按不住。他们未曾料想到他还能爆发出这样力量，但这已是强弩之末，大量的药水还是进入了他的喉咙，几十秒过后，莱因哈特终于发出崩溃的尖利叫声……

过量的药物刺激把他从精神里所构筑的最后一片栖息地里，生生地剥离了出来。

他的叫声开始让这群人莫名地心慌——废弃仓库的隔音效果或许还没有好到那个程度，他们不得不扯过莱因哈特的衣服用力塞住他的嘴。云层越来越重，遮蔽月亮的时间越来越长，明暗交替中，军校生的直觉让他们产生了一种危险在急速逼近的预感。

黑暗中好像有什么东西的目光黏住了他们的后脑勺。

——赶紧走！

不要留下任何痕迹地赶紧走！

否则……

死亡会带走所有否则。

他要来了……他要来了！他们眼前仿佛已经出现了那道红发人影，这人影长着一张看起来温和英俊的脸，令他们恐惧的程度却远超于人类所捏造出的任何鬼怪。

他是真实的死神。

他们脚步发软，冷汗像雨水一样往下淌，心脏跳得像发了疯的故障机器，但没有人敢停下来，因为一旦停下，以后就不可能有再动起来的机会了。

几个月后他们所有人都被剥夺了再站起来的能力。但现在赶过来的吉尔菲艾斯，手中的枪只是命中了离得最近的一个人的左腿。

红发的死神走近了他，抬起脚踏在他的脸上：“告诉我其他几个人是谁。”

漆黑的枪口正对着他身下的那根不争气的东西，腥臭的气味飘荡在空气里——他被吓得失禁了，看着吉尔菲艾斯只是发抖，说不出一句完整的话。

吉尔菲艾斯稍微放软了语调，却是又开了一枪打在那人的大腿内侧，血花飞溅把他逃跑时来不及整理的长裤染得一片濡湿。

“不管你说不说，我迟早都会知道。但如果你现在就告诉我，我会保证你走得没有他们痛苦。”

下一枪对准的是他的另一条腿。

“我说！我说……是……”

他牙关都在打战，哆嗦着报出了三个名字。

吉尔菲艾斯点头：“好，谢谢。”

“现在，下地狱去吧。”

他连续开了四枪。第一枪打穿了他的颅骨，这是他答应给他的一个痛快；第二三枪打爆了他两只的眼睛，因为它分不清什么该看什么不该看；第四枪直接命中他的两腿正中——这是罪恶之源。

下贱东西。

 

（二）

你是有罪的。

吉尔菲艾斯告诉自己。

不止一次他在早上提前醒来，底下的那根东西都在硬挺挺地起立着宣示着它的存在。这只是一个正常的生理现象，不是他烦躁的原因。真正让他感到无所适从的是梦里让他勃起的不是美艳的明星，也不是哪位漂亮清纯的女孩……实际上见过缪杰尔姐弟之后他就再也没能看出其他人的美了，那些人都太俗——问题就出在这里，他的性幻想对象不是别人，而是和他睡在同一间屋子里的莱因哈特。

那是他的挚友，是他心目中的天使，是他一生都要去追随的人，而他现在居然对天使产生了可耻的欲望，这不是一种罪又是什么呢？

幼年军校并没有穷到连一人一床都无法保障的地步，但几年前的时候他们还坚持睡在同一张床上。莱因哈特虽然在其他人面前显得嚣张狂气得不得了，骨子里却还是个小孩，他怕黑，怕鬼，偶尔也会怕声音过于炸耳的雷声。

他想起他们曾打着手电筒，用被子支起一个帐篷讲听过的鬼怪故事。吉尔菲艾斯心里其实一点都不害怕，但是为了配合莱因哈特的心态，每次都要装作被他讲的故事吓到了的样子，这时莱因哈特眼里就会绽放出胜利者的光彩，他对这光彩看得入迷。而轮到他讲故事的时候，莱因哈特受到的惊吓却是实实在在的，他想把故事讲得更恐怖一些，这样莱因哈特就能向他靠得更拢，可是看着他害怕得快要哭出来了的眼神，又忍不住地安慰他，和他解释说这个事情其实是并不存在的。所以吉尔菲艾斯真正讲完了的鬼故事其实很少，实际上他对那些东西也完全不感兴趣——他感兴趣的只是莱因哈特而已。

他们有多久没有像这样躺在一起讲故事了呢？大概从吉尔菲艾斯第一次发现了自己的“罪”时开始，就再也没有过了吧。

两个人一起睡的提议被拒绝，莱因哈特因此很受伤，但吉尔菲艾斯含混着坚决不肯说明理由。他怎么能、又怎么敢告诉莱因哈特这是为什么呢？纯洁如莱因哈特，不应和罪恶染上哪怕一点的瓜葛。他不允许任何人，玷污他的天使的身体和精神的任何一部分，包括他自己。

因为这罪，他对莱因哈特爱之不及却又避之不及。上天把他最宠爱的孩子送到了他身边，与此相应的代价就是逼他去忍受几乎不可能被忍受住的诱惑。

吉尔菲艾斯认为他的克制是正确的。不管月光下莱因哈特的睡颜有多美好，不管清晨起来他脸上的红晕有多迷人，不管他运动后喘着气的声息有多么诱惑，吉尔菲艾斯都一路地忍耐了下来。

可是他对莱因哈特的着迷程度比他的自控能力增长得更快，他知道迟早有一天他会再也绷不住心里的那根弦。但如果可以，他希望这天能够到得尽量晚一些，因为他还没想好该如何向莱因哈特坦白……

直到今天。

白天的时候，因为他不愿意和莱因哈特说明那些从他们耳旁掠过的成人话题是什么意思，莱因哈特和他小小地吵了一架。并且向他抱怨说每次遇到这种事情他从来都没给过答复，而且从一两年前开始就感觉他就一直有什么事情在瞒着他。吉尔菲艾斯无法反驳，只能想着办法去哄。但下午时他们的心理老师突然叫他去谈话，他不得不跑去教学楼的办公室。谈话的内容无非是和他唠叨要多交朋友、不要总是和某一个人粘在一起，再就是让他好好看着莱因哈特不要让他太过骄傲，年轻人锋芒太甚总容易被人嫉妒或者受到挫折之类的。因为从莱因哈特那边几乎说不通，所以心理老师总是通过他来达成对两个人的思想教育。

他说得固然没错，可是吉尔菲艾斯已经听过太多遍了，只觉得昏昏欲睡，耳朵都要起茧子。在这片困倦中他的心里又突然涌起一股不安，这种不安跳动在他的心里越积越大，最后几乎使他浑身像针扎一样难受。只是他越听不下去这位老师唠叨得就越长，最后他走出办公室的时候，晚霞都已挂满天。

今天难得没有晚训，莱因哈特应该已经吃了饭正在宿舍。吉尔菲艾斯想着他还在生气，就去甜品商店里买了一个蛋糕，再火急火燎地跑回寝室。可是莱因哈特不在那里，他等了几十分钟莱因哈特还是没有回来。这次的分离时长之久，可以称之为他们有史以来遇到的最大的挫折了。

他越发觉得事情不对劲，冲出了寝室的门就去找莱因哈特。然而到处都见不到那美丽的金发身影，他焦灼得眉毛都要打结。

上天似乎有意和他作对，从前他和莱因哈特捉迷藏的时候无论莱因哈特藏得多隐蔽，他都能在几分钟内就找到他，以至于莱因哈特怀疑他身上藏了什么作弊的工具，后来他就不爱玩这个游戏了。但是今天他几乎要跑遍了整个学校，莱因哈特却始终没有出现在他视线里。

即使生气，莱因哈特也没有理由撂着他这么久，他打算暂时打道回府，或许莱因哈特已经回了寝室。

直到他听到了一声凄厉的尖叫。

这尖叫几乎震碎他的胸腔。

 

（三）

按这个人犯下的罪，把他打成一堆碎肉也不为过。

可是吉尔菲艾斯更恨的是自己，如果不是他固执地认为莱因哈特不该接触那方面的东西，如果他们没有吵架，今天的事情就不会发生。

他也并非追不上另外几个人，只是莱因哈特那边的情况太糟糕，他不能再顾得上其他。

他靠近莱因哈特的时候，呜咽着的莱因哈特条件反射地就要躲开，却被身体的状况限制了行动。这个下意识的动作看得吉尔菲艾斯心头一紧，好像有一把刀在剜刻着那块血肉，疼痛从那出蔓延开又渗透入肺腑。

他首先取出了塞在莱因哈特口中的衣服，再去解蒙在他眼前的布条，因为手在打颤，所以费了点时间。他深吸了一口气，尽量地使自己平静下来，莱因哈特身上还缠捆着绳索等着他解开。

他想着让自己冷静——他强迫自己去冷静，实际上这根本不可能。但是他绝对不能把心里的那块脆弱表现出来，因为莱因哈特已经崩溃了，他不能让自己的情绪再去拖累他。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”

深陷于自责中的吉尔菲艾斯尚不知如何对莱因哈特开口，怀中的莱因哈特却先叫出了他的名字。

“我在，莱因哈特……”

“我……好难受……”莱因哈特的气息贴在他耳边，如同海妖的歌声一样扰得他几乎迷失自我，“干我吧……吉尔菲艾斯……”

吉尔菲艾斯差点直接交代出来。

莱因哈特……莱因哈特是什么时候学会说这种话的？

不等他继续反应，莱因哈特的手直接攀上了他的脖子，腥咸的泪落在他的颈窝：“我不知道我身体是怎么了……但是……但是如果只有做些什么才能让它好过一些，我只希望那个人是你……”

“吉尔菲艾斯……只有你……”

吉尔菲艾斯知道自己不可能洗脱这罪名了。

这是他的天使赐给他的罪，而他对此何止是心甘情愿，简直……

求之不得。

“莱因哈特……我们，先回去吧……”他抱住莱因哈特想先把他带离这个冰冷漏风的破旧仓库，可是莱因哈特的情况远比他想象得更糟糕，他浑身都被汗浸透了。被药物刺激得敏感的部位无意识地往他身上磨蹭着，蹭得他下腹的火轰然往脑上燎。再这样下去，不用说莱因哈特了，他自己可能都离开不了这个地方。

“对不起……我，吉尔菲艾斯，我忍不住……帮帮我……”

吉尔菲艾斯从未见过这样央求着的莱因哈特，又是悔恨又是心疼。莱因哈特的泪和裸露在外的皮肤一样炽热，灼烧着吉尔菲艾斯的最后的一丝理智。

莱因哈特颤抖着，吻上了他的唇。

“吉尔菲艾斯，别再把我当小孩了……不要再……躲着我。”

理智的弦终于被绷断了。

他珍惜莱因哈特远胜过珍惜自己的血肉，而从今夜起，对方的身心都会只属于自己。他们将融为一体。

吉尔菲艾斯将他紧紧搂住，开始疯狂地回吻他。他啃咬着莱因哈特的唇，像是饿极了一样吞食着他口中甜美的津液，他们的舌尖相互勾缠，不放过品尝对方唇齿间任何一寸的机会。深长绵密的亲吻使得两个人都几要窒息，但谁都没想停下，莱因哈特的嘴角偶尔会有未来得及吞入的液体流下，又被吉尔菲艾斯勾带着送回口中。

只是这样的亲吻还不够，远远不够。莱因哈特的双手交叠扣在他的肩上，手指揉皱了他的衣衫。吉尔菲艾斯这才想起把那些碍事的东西脱下。要做的事才刚刚开始，两个人的呼吸就已经慌乱得像离了水的鱼。

他们终于坦诚相见，吉尔菲艾斯的坚硬就抵在莱因哈特的小腹上，这使得他涨红了脸。两个人都是第一次，吉尔菲艾斯看似比莱因哈特更成熟老道，实际上他也并不是很懂这些。他所有的实践经验也只是来自于一个人解决生理需求的时候而已。

他回忆着自己当时的做法，把自己和莱因哈特两人的性器握在了手中一起套弄着。莱因哈特的性器也是玉白色的，从前端渗出的清液就像是挂着的露水——居然能有人连这个地方也丝毫不让人觉得丑陋。他的手法很生涩，但是因为莱因哈特身体的敏感，所以还是很顺利就把它弄了出来。

莱因哈特羞得捂住了眼睛。乳白色的液体全落在了吉尔菲艾斯的掌心，他也不嫌，抬起手把那些东西尽数地舔尝干净了。他的神情温柔又专注，但伸出舌头舔着指缝的样子又散发出一种别样的色气与性感。

“吉尔菲艾斯……那个东西，就不要……不要……”

不要吃进去。莱因哈特不好意思说，但吉尔菲艾斯知道他想表达什么。

他对着莱因哈特安抚性地笑了一下，这一笑让莱因哈特心跳都漏了半拍：“没关系的，莱因哈特……味道很好……”

可是尽管发泄了一次，莱因哈特的身体还是感到一种特别的饥渴。这饥渴不止来自他的前端，还来源于另一个地方……在他的性器往下一点的地方，有一个小口……

吉尔菲艾斯似乎看出了他的难受，试探性地问道：“你感觉好些了吗……我们，我们要不要进行下一步……”

莱因哈特点头。事实上下面那个地方才是最令他头疼的，前面的性器胀痛用手套弄一下就可以解决，可是下面那个地方……却感到一种莫名的空虚，而且很痒……又湿又痒，莱因哈特实在不知道该怎么办才好。

他想让吉尔菲艾斯帮他看一下他下面到底是怎么回事，然而这时月亮完全进入了云层，他们身边没有任何的光源，只能靠触摸感觉到彼此。

好在吉尔菲艾斯并没有让他等太久。他抱起了莱因哈特，使他的背靠在墙角，然后握住他的脚踝让他的两腿分得更开了一些。

“莱因哈特……我继续了……”

话音刚落，吉尔菲艾斯就继续行动了起来。如果没错的话……和人做爱，是要把自己的东西弄进对方的身体里的吧……哪个地方能让自己的东西进去呢……

他扶着自己的性器在莱因哈特的身体下方探索，直到感觉那里戳到了一个柔软湿润的小洞。

应该是这个地方没错了。

吉尔菲艾斯的东西尺寸实在不小。他担心这个小洞穴究竟能不能容得下，于是先只是试探性地伸入了一根手指。

“啊……哈……吉尔菲艾斯！”

他没想到莱因哈特的反应会如此激烈，那个穴口几乎是迫不及待地吞入了他的手指，而且湿软的嫩肉好像还在不断地吸附着它，想把它往里带。

他更加确定了自己的想法。于是再伸入了第二根手指，此时莱因哈特的身体颤得更厉害了，穴道里分泌的蜜液开始忍不住地往外流淌，染湿了他的手掌。第三根手指加入的时候，他甚至还未来得及动作，莱因哈特就已经痉挛着吹出了蜜汁。

“哈……哈……吉尔菲艾斯，好奇怪……下面好奇怪……好舒服……”

如果这个时候有光，吉尔菲艾斯必定会看见莱因哈特浸透了情欲的双眼。泪水止不住地从那双美丽的冰蓝色眼睛里滴落，却没有像之前一样是因为痛苦和不知所措，这过程虽然有些许的痛感，但更多的是快感在鞭打着他的神经，他沉沦于这陌生的快乐里，放任着自己的迷失。

因为眼前的人是吉尔菲艾斯，所以他才能这样放纵。

吉尔菲艾斯也无法忍耐了，如果再继续等下去，莱因哈特被扩张开了的穴口可能又会恢复到原来的紧致。

他略微抬起腰，让自己的性器再次对准了那个小口，然后挺身。

“唔——”

第一次进入到这个温柔乡的吉尔菲艾斯瞬间就释放了出来。

精液和莱因哈特的蜜汁混在一起，把湿滑的穴口搅得更加粘稠。在莱因哈特身上品尝到极致快感的吉尔菲艾斯自然不会就这样浅尝辄止，那尺寸傲人的东西射过一次之后很快又硬了起来，而且经过莱因哈特穴道里蜜液的滋润，比之前更加粗大了。

为了避免让莱因哈特受伤，他进去的动作放得很缓，但是莱因哈特却觉得不足，勾住他的腰就把自己的胯往前面送。

“莱因哈特……”吉尔菲艾斯因为莱因哈特要命的主动而头皮发麻，“你再这样下去，我会……”

“会……唔嗯……会怎样？”

莱因哈特故意地问道，手在吉尔菲艾斯的胸前作乱，最后好奇地摁了摁那两个硬起来了的小点。

“莱因哈特！”

“嗯？”莱因哈特的脸凑得更近了一些，打算用嘴唇去亲密接触他所好奇的地方，但是吉尔菲艾斯识破了他的意图，并且行动比他更快，不等他继续撩拨，直接对他发起了攻击。

“——啊啊啊啊啊啊，吉尔……菲艾斯，停下……停……啊……”

他的攻势是双方面的，不仅用莱因哈特对待他的方法回敬莱因哈特，而且加快了身下进行着的速度。莱因哈特的那两粒可爱的嫩肉在他的手下得到了很好的照顾，从他身体震颤着的程度就能够看出他此时获得的快感有多深刻。

“吉尔菲艾斯！吉尔……菲艾斯，你慢一点！呜……嗯啊啊啊……别摸了……别……”

“为什么不？是因为这样做……很难受吗？”吉尔菲艾斯嘴上说着体贴话，身下的武器却不依不饶，直把莱因哈特下方的阵地搅弄得春水涟涟。

“是……好难受……吉尔菲艾斯……嗯嗯嗯……哈……不要了……”

“那么现在呢？”吉尔菲艾斯扣住莱因哈特的腰，把他往下压。花心被顶得太深太重了，莱因哈特呜咽着想要躲闪，后背却触到了坚硬的墙壁。吉尔菲艾斯还是没有打算放过他，手中的动作虽然停了，却转而用唇舌挑逗着他的乳尖。

这本来是莱因哈特想对吉尔菲艾斯做的事情，此时被如数奉还。可惜现在的环境太暗了，只能听得到莱因哈特的乳头被吸吮时发出的水声，却见不到它被爱怜得红润发亮的模样。

“啊啊啊啊——”莱因哈特的花穴一阵绞缩，柔软的肉壁更加疯狂地吸裹着他的粗大，被蹂躏着的地方一片汁水淋漓，吉尔菲艾斯知道他又达到了高潮。他应该放慢一点让莱因哈特有喘会儿气的空间的。但是事到如今，两个人的身体都不是自己能够控制得了的，莱因哈特的哭叫只会引起吉尔菲艾斯更多想要在他身体里翻搅捣弄的欲望。

“莱因哈特……”吉尔菲艾斯的唇停在莱因哈特的胸前，这使得他的声音听起来有些含混不清。莱因哈特的下半身在他的冲撞下颠簸着，而上半身却被牢牢固定在他的手中，他在这铺天盖地的、被情欲织和快感织就的网中无处可逃。

“唔……啊……吉尔……菲艾斯……够……够了，太快了……我受不了……”

“对不起……莱因哈特，是我不好……”他把莱因哈特的腿直接盘在了他的腰上，“只要再忍耐一会儿就可以了……求你再忍耐一会儿……”

吉尔菲艾斯吻住了莱因哈特，莱因哈特的呻吟也被他吞入腹中。他发动了最后的冲刺，最后将自己的精华全部送入了莱因哈特的花穴里，那个地方当然容不下这么多，浊白的液体从他的天使体内往外涌……

极致的快感伴随而来的是极深重的罪恶感。

他知道自己是有罪的……可是，已经无法停止了……不管他之前有多么能克制住自己，现在他的罪都已经无法停止了……

莱因哈特之后会怎样地惩罚他，他都会如数领受。

而其他人的罪……

一个都不能放过。


End file.
